


What's For Dinner

by ErikNutInThisPoosy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Stevens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Smut, cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikNutInThisPoosy/pseuds/ErikNutInThisPoosy





	What's For Dinner

December 22nd, 2015. 2:15 PM   
The crisp air and fresh smell of pinecone trees filled your nostrils as you finally reached the log cabin your two best friends rented out for the week. Excitement filled your body when they first told you that they had a mountain trip planned for your birthday since you refused to sit around and decorate cookies on Christmas for your 21st birthday. You might share a birthday with Jesus, but you wanted to get involved in every sinful idea your 21-year-old brain could think of. 

 

You took a moment to take in the winter wonderland scenery that surrounded you before heading into a mansion type cabin, while you made a mental note to question your friends about where two struggling college students got the funds to rent out a place this extravagant. The cabin was no ordinary cabin you would see in a Christmas film, this cabin was loaded with high tech amenities; from an indoor pool, to a personal gym and indoor basketball court, and an amazing view that looked over an icy lake nearby. 

 

You continued on your journey around the massive cabin oohing and ahhing at every little detail until you reached a master bedroom that would make the Queen of England envious. "Yup, this is DEFINITELY going to be my room for the week!" You felt like you were on cloud nine as you drifted into the on-suite bathroom that was adorned with complimentary swiss chocolate, golden rose petals that decorated the black and white imported marble flooring, and a few bottles of a French champagne you couldn't pronounce. 

 

December 22, 2015. 6:34PM  
After unpacking and testing out the jacuzzi tub, along with the strength of the tub jets… You sat down on the king size bed draped with silk sheets that made your skin tingle and then you realized that you had not seen or even heard from your friends since you had been at the cabin. Originally the meet up time was for 2:00PM, but because they said they needed to pick up a few more items to make your birthday, "extra special" they would be at the cabin around 5:00PM. You searched through your purse looking for your phone and a worrisome feeling began to take over as you tried to dial up your friends. No Answer. No Service. 

 

"Shit, I don't have any bars." You quickly threw on a Nike tracksuit and began walking throughout the cabin searching for a signal. You continued walking around and mumbling to yourself until you reached a part of the house you had not yet explored. The room was softly lit, but bright enough to make out what details the room held. At a quick glance the room appeared normal to the naked eye; a formal living room that was for show and not actual comfort or enjoyment. The area was decorated with a pearl white couch that sat directly in the middle of the room and immediately caught your attention without even trying, the walls were decorated with African warrior masks, and a huge painting of a father and son sat above a golden fireplace that was decorated with miniature golden jaguar heads. 

 

You were about to head back to the main area of the house and continue trying to find service for your phone when the sound of a child sniffling caught your attention. "What the hell..." You immediately turned your attention back to the room and as soon as you stepped foot into the sacred room your phone began to vibrate with missed notifications. The constant vibration from your phone in your hand was the only sound that could be heard as you held your breath the closer you got to the picture of the father and son. The more steps you took towards the painting, the further you felt from reality as you watched golden leaf tears suddenly appear on the face of the painted child. The art was alive. 

 

Curiosity took over logical thought as you reached your left hand out to touch the face of the crying child in the painting, but as soon as your hand got within two inches of the painting the child's face turned in your direction and stretched out to meet your hand. You wanted to pull your hand away, but an unknown force had your body frozen in time as the child's face shifted into an African mask that resemble one of the artworks on the wall. "The beast is awake! THE BEAST IS ALIVE!" 

 

Out of nowhere a gush of wind pushed you onto your ass and you quickly reached for your cellphone that had fallen a few feet away. You were getting ready to call the police when you read through your incoming messages: 

 

December 22, 2015. 7:56 PM  
Your heart dropped as you looked over the last text message that was sent from Tori at 7:15 PM. The time was now 7:56PM and your anxiety was through the roof. You hastily dialed 9-1-1 only for your phone to once again say that no service was available. 

 

"Maybe if you turn the phone on and off your service might work." The ruggedness of the unknown voice sent shivers down your spine as you laid sprawled out on the floor, too afraid to make any movement. You laid still on the floor for a minute that felt like an eternity when you heard a deep chuckled escape from the lips of the stranger and a hand to the unknown man, reached in front of you to pick up your phone before throwing it back down on the floor and crushing it with his steel toe boot. "You won't be needing that anymore Princess." 

 

December 25th, 2015. 2:45 AM  
Your eyes shifted around your surroundings searching for an escape or at least a false reality that entertained the thought of you trying to you leave. The room you were placed in was dimly lit just like the living room of supernatural bullshit, but instead of African decorations and an alive painting, your space was identical to the master bedroom you were in before your world turned upside down. Everything was the same, even the set of silk sheets that made your skin tingle. You sat in the room puzzled for two days wondering what type of kidnapper you had and why he treated you the way he did because people don't kidnap people and place them in an upper echelon type setting, they don't allow them to roam around without being tied down to something, and they definitely don't serve them a top chef five-star meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when the door to the master bedroom opened and revealed Him. He had to be around 6' to 6'2 depending on if he was wearing his signature combat boots or a pair of sneakers, the hairstyle of loose dreads framing his face that you had grown accustomed to over the last two days were now braided in cornrows, his clothing attire of jeans and a sweater was surprisingly casual compared to the tactical suit he had been wearing, and his hardened face was still stoic but a lot less threatening. For the past two days this man would come into the room at exactly 2:45 AM, pull up a chair and sit by the open door without ever saying a word. 

 

You looked between the man and the door, he seemed to be unarmed and harmless today, but you pushed that thought to the back of your head because that's what he wanted you to think. He wanted you to get up and walk through that door as if he didn't exist. He was unarmed and would not stop you in anyway shape or form if you tried to leave. Right? You wanted to believe the hypotheticals that ran through your mind, all the possible "what ifs" that screamed louder than usual whenever he entered the room. A mental game was being played and you were determined to get to the bottom of who was the cat and who was the mouse in this situation. 

 

"Why do you leave the door open if I'm not supposed to leave? Why entice me with freedom you know damn well you won't grant to me?" 

 

The man pondered on your words as he reclined in the chair and let his thumb graze over his lips. "Who said you couldn't leave? I don't recall saying the words, "you can't leave". You can do as you please. Aren’t you 21 today? Aren’t you a grown ass woman who can make grown ass decisions?" 

 

Your words sat in the back of your throat before you spoke. All of this happened because you wanted to celebrate your birthday differently, but you never expected to be in a situation like this. "If I'm free to leave then why did you break my phone, why were my friends freaking out about this cabin, and why did you place me in this room?" 

 

The man let out a monotone snicker and stared at you with a piercing gaze that had you feeling vulnerable, "Angel Taylor." Visions of the past immediately rushed through your brain. Angel Taylor was a memory and feeling you tried to get rid of, but all your efforts were useless. She was a part of you forever and there was no changing that. The man noticed a shift in your demeanor, the bravery you once had shrunk down to nothing as he continued exposing your past, "Tammy, Darnell, Kristina, Terrence, Vikki, Roy, Jaden, Lilly... And the list goes on and on doesn't it Princess? You agreed to this trip because this would have been the perfect place to add Tori and Ericka to your list. Stop me if I'm wrong. You know who I am, and I know who you are so let's quit the run around bullshit." 

 

You had no rebuttal, no argument, no reason to fight because the man was right. "Well, since there is no need for introductions, let me show you how to cook this meat properly. Your amateur skills are disheartening, and I didn't know how many more days I could go on pretending like you knew how to cook. Show me to your kitchen, Erik." 

 

December 25th, 2018. 9:42AM  
You mindlessly twirled a metal spoon in your coffee cup as you looked out of the kitchen window and basked in the view of the lake. Another year, and another birthday you had a desire to show out for. You went down a mental list of things you haven't done yet and no matter how many times you thought over your list, 'sex' was always right there at the top in bold letters. Sure, you had plenty of opportunities to pop your cherry, but up until now, knocking your ankles loose wasn't a priority in life. Did you feel like it was time to lose your v-card because you lived with a sex god that dipped his coco stick in a new honey pot every night? Or did you feel like it was time to get your back blown out because you loved indulging yourself in new experiences? You figured it was probably a combination of the two, especially since you wanted Erik to be the one to help you do the deed considering he was the one that helped you become more comfortable with every aspect of yourself. 

 

The feeling of strong arms wrapping themselves around your waist brought you back to reality as Erik spun you around the kitchen. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!" 

 

You went into a fit of giggles as Erik continued to spin you around until you began to feel dizzy. "Erik! Put me down before you drop me!" 

 

Erik took that order as a challenge and tightened his grip around your waist as he continued to spin around faster. "I see you're still questioning my strength!" Erik continued twirling and carrying you around until he reached your bedroom and dropped you down onto the mattress as he mimicked the motion and plopped his body down beside you. "I just twirled your ass all around this house. Don't compare me to no weak niggas from your past." 

 

You rolled your eyes at Erik's dramatics, he always had to go above and beyond to prove a point, but you secretly loved that about him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Point proven my nigga. What did you get me for my birthday AND Christmas because we do not combine gifts in this household?" 

 

Erik clutched a set of imaginary pearls and let out a highly exaggerated gasp, "I've been working my ass off in Wakanda for two weeks and the first thing you do is ask me about a fucking present? Wow. I see how much love you got for the boy." You narrowed your eyes at Erik and reached your hand out to mush in his face, only for your wrist to be caught mid movement. "Aye, you know I got you a gift so quit all that. You aren't getting it until tonight though, so until then my gift to you is my presence. The best gift on Earth." 

 

Once again you rolled your eyes at Erik, at this rate you were doomed to have them stuck in the back of your eye socket by the end of the day. "Well since your presence is a gift… I have a birthday request." 

 

Erik reached his right arm out and wrapped it around your body as he pulled you closer to his chest. The sexual tension between the two of you was at an all-time high, "What is your request, Princess?" 

 

"I-um... Well, for my birthday I want you to take my virginity while I eat" The words came flying out your mouth a million miles a minute, but Erik caught everything that you said. 

 

Erik let his fingers dance along your spine which sent shivers all over your body as he tucked his plump bottom lip into his mouth and let his lustful eyes gawk over your face, "Your wish is my command. I'll be back here around 9:30ish, so be ready." 

 

December 25th, 2018. 9:30"ish" PM  
You sat at the edge of the bed gripping the silk sheets while you watched Erik plant sweet kisses up and down the body of your neighbor Epiphany that had been eyeing your ass since you moved in. Lucky for Erik, Piff found him attractive as well and when the option of a threesome between the two of you was presented to her she was immediately on board. Your mouth watered as Erik let his tongue taste every inch of Piff's mocha brown skin. Each flick of Erik’s tongue moved in a calculated motion as his eyes never diverted away from your face, and each flick of his tongue sent jolts of pleasure to your love cave. Erik had you on the verge of elation and he hadn't even touched you yet. 

 

Lick, kiss, bite, repeat. You shifted on the bed under Erik’s gaze as he brought up Piff’s level of arousal to the point that she was begging and pleading for Erik to snatch her clothes off and fuck her. Erik simply chuckled with amusement, that same chuckle you heard in this same cabin and in this same room three years ago... "Come unwrap your gift Princess." Erik was challenging you, making sure this was still something you wanted, he knew he was going to fuck Piff regardless but your sense of comfort being involved with two sex crazed maniacs came first. You took a deep breath as you scooted closer and gave Erik a slight head nod of confirmation that this situation was still something your heart desired. One day out the year you jumped off your cliff of anxiety and dived into the forbidden, "what ifs" that clouded your thoughts on a day to day basis. One day out of the year you let the real you come alive. Well, here we go. 

 

Articles of clothing came flying off everyone's body until every person in the room was left in their underwear and panting at the increased level of sexual tension in the air that was thick enough to cut a knife through. Without any verbal warning, Erik positioned himself behind you making sure you felt his barley covered erection between the cheeks of your ass and his sweaty raised scars gliding against your back as he motioned your hips up Piff's body until your mounds were sitting on top of each other, radiating heated desires and dripping with sticky love juice. Under lowered and lustful eyes you took a moment to admire Piff’s beauty; from her dark complexion that popped against the red silk sheets, to her two toned black and burgundy red afro that adorned her head like a crown, and finally her roasted amber eyes that screamed "Fuck me". The sudden feeling of pillowed lips licking and biting against your neck brought you back to what was happening as you snapped out of Piff’s trance of beauty and Erik slowly took your hands and guided them delicately up Piff's body, almost like she would break if too much pressure was applied. "Tend to the breast first like Daddy taught you." With one single flick of your fingers you unclasped Piff’s bra allowing her 34 DD's to spill out to freedom as you twirled her excited nipples in a clockwise and counter clockwise motion until she was a squirming mess. Erik watched from behind you, grinding his hips up and releasing low grunts of pleasure. Erik continued this motion and you caught on moving your hips and mimicking his rhythm until he felt himself getting too loud and too worked up, so he bit into your neck until blood was drawn and trickled down to your breast. 

 

Piff shudder as she watched Erik lick your wound clean like a wild cat. " Do you eat pussy as good as you lick up blood?" 

 

Erik said nothing as he slid down to where your set of clothed lips met Piff’s. With one quick swipe of a knife Erik had hidden under a pillow, you and Piff sighed with relief as your centers were released from their bondage of cotton. "I'll let you be the judge of how well I eat pussy." Erik pressed a hand into the middle of your back causing you to arch and give him perfect access and before you knew it he was handling both love caves with ease. 

 

The feeling of neglect never crossed yours or Piff’s mind while Erik ate, if one woman got the attention of his thick lips latched onto her clit the same way a starfish would suction onto a rock, then the other woman had the pleasure of having her walls dug into with two skilled fingers that knew exactly where to curve and how to keep her on edge until Erik decided it was time for her to cum. You moaned in unison with Piff and Erik thought of your screams of pleasure as music to his ears; if he let his tongue drag from your entrance to your sensitive nub you shivered and released a low whimper, if he twirled his tongue in a circular motion over Piff’s clit then she would breathlessly whine for release, and if he pivoted his fingers in your pulsating walls just right the sound of grandmas homemade macaroni mixed with your erotic pleas turned your bodies into a symphony of sexual instruments, and Erik was the conductor. 

 

While Erik continued to torture you with blissful pleasure you watched the feeling of euphoria wash over Piff’s face, she was close and so were you. You threw your head back as the feeling of a cool blade slid under your fingers and a sudden rush of butterflies entered the pit of your stomach. The feeling of pleasure was too much, and you tried to run from your orgasm but Erik shifted all of his focus to your body and held your hips in place as his tongue used your clit like a punching bag. After a few seconds of no more action Piff opened her closed eyes and went pale with fright as she watched you hover a hand crafted 10" breaking knife between the space of her chest and before she could get a word out a twisted grin spread across your face as you jammed the knife cleanly through her rib cage. The sounds of Piff's screams sent you over the edge as you pushed the knife in further until the handle was the only visible portion and your orgasm finally consumed your whole body. Your legs shook with delight as Erik carefully enjoyed your hypersensitive pussy and let you come back down off of your climax high. 

 

December 25th, 2018. 10:45PM  
Erik kissed his way up your back until he was peeking over your shoulder at your blood gargling victim. "You're getting better Princess, but you should've angled the knife a little more to the right, so she wouldn't cough up blood and taint the meat." 

 

You looked back over your shoulder at Erik and tried to contain your annoyed feelings you currently had about him, "Well, maybe if someone wasn't eating me out like his life depended on it then maybe I could have stabbed her correctly." 

 

Erik sucked his teeth and used his left hand to snatch the blade out of your grasp, while his right hand snaked under your body and found your dripping entrance. "Who wanted to eat while getting their virginity took?" Erik let two fingers slide into your overstimulated love cave and dragged the knife downwards along Piff's chest making the incision bigger and exposing her slow beating heart. "You!" You cried out as Erik pumped his fingers inside of you and removed Piff's heart from her chest cavity. "Since you wanna make a mess let's make a mess. And since it’s your Birthday I'll be nice and let you get the first bite." 

 

Erik removed his fingers from inside of you and a torn feeling of relief and longing for them to return between your walls crept into your mind. Erik scoffed at your dilemma and placed the fingers of his right hand into his mouth while handing you the heart. The smell of fresh pennies filled your nostrils as you dug your teeth into the hunk of flesh, savoring every single bite. It had been exactly one year since the last time the forbidden flesh graced your taste buds and every time you participated in this taboo act the reward was always up to par. 

 

December 25th, 2018. 11:32PM  
You watched as Erik tried to clean his blood-stained face with the back of his hand, but it was no use, Piff's blood coated your bodies like sticky red paint and every inch of the bed was soaked in her life juice. "If you're satisfied Princess we don't have to go any further." 

 

You eyed Erik and the half-eaten corpse that laid between the two of you before climbing on top of him. "I won't be satisfied until all of my request is completed and you FINALLY give me my damn gift." 

 

"Man, here we go again with this gift shit. Since you wanna be so impatient I'll show you." With ease Erik lifted you up off of his lap once again making sure you felt his forever hard erection as he pressed it against your spread pussy and carried you to an unknown location in the cabin, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of crimson blood dripping against the hardwood floors and Erik's bloody wet feet stomping the ground with irritation. 

 

After a few more minutes of feet being harshly stomped against the floor and Erik purposefully almost dropping you but saying that he was, "losing my grip", you finally arrived at the living room that changed your life forever. "Erik... W-why are we in this room?" 

 

"W-wHy aRe wE iN tHiS rOom? You just killed a woman and ate her corpse, but this room scares you? That's crazy." 

 

"Erik I'm serious!" 

 

"eRik iM sErIoUs! Princess look around dammit!" 

 

Your eyes burned red with rage and the quickly cooled off as you spun around the room and realized you had an audience, but not just any audience it was all your past meals, from your very first meal, Angel, to your last meal, Piff. You turned to face Erik who didn't seem phased by zombies or whatever they were just sitting around looking at the both of you in a lustful daze. "Explain. Now." 

 

Erik lifted you back up and carried you to the pearl white couch that sat in the middle of the room, "I figured the best Birthday AND Christmas gift I could give you was the opportunity to relieve all your kills and retaste all your meals year-round. These bodies are obviously lab made and aren't the real people. If you kill them they "die" for thirty minutes to an hour and if you "eat" from them their body will reconstruct itself while in about 24 hours or less." 

 

You took a second to process everything as you cranked your head around and took another look just to make sure you weren't dreaming. "Erik... This is perfect. Thank you." 

 

Erik grabbed your chin and brought your face close enough to kiss as he tongued you down and rubbed his tip at your opening. You broke the kiss and pressed your hands against Erik’s chest as you gave a silent confirmation like before. Inch by inch Erik inserted himself inside of you making sure you were alright, and he wasn't going to fast or being too rough. You continued to take all of Erik's third leg until you reached the base and your walls formed against the new feeling. A slight pain was felt but that feeling quickly washed away the longer you sat placed on Erik's dick. Out of nowhere the sensitive feeling in the bottom pit of your stomach returned and you did a 180 from being calm to being a moaning mess as the new sensation in your body caused your walls to tighten uncontrollably. "Erikkkk I-I-I" 

 

Erik watched in awe as you used his dick to satisfy your needs, from the moment Erik laid eyes on you he knew that you were the missing piece to his twisted life and he would do anything to put a smile on your face. "Damn Princess, already cumming and I haven’t even stroked you yet. Do I have permission to get my nut too?" 

 

You wanted to slap the sass out of Erik's mouth but the exhaustion from coming down off of a euphoric high was too over powering at the moment. "Fuck me Zaddy!" Without further instructions Erik switched positions so that you laid comfortably on the couch and slowly began to stroke deep inside your guts. You felt each inch, you felt each time his dick throbbed inside of you because your walls fluttered against him, and you felt how he was holding back because it was your first time. The problem was that you didn't want a lovey dovey first time, you wanted Erik to choke you, you wanted Erik to you fuck you until you were too sore for any physical activity the next day, you wanted to be Erik's bloody little slut and you wanted it now! "N'Jadaka fuck me... L-L-LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" 

 

A switch immediately turned on in Erik and he didn't need any further explanation on what you meant, he knew you would watch him when he fucked women before going in for the kill and he knew you were down for a rough session... all he needed was permission. With lightning speed Erik flipped you over on to your stomach and pressed your blood-stained face into the couch as he rammed inside of you with all the force in the world causing his hips to make a snapping sound against your ass. The mixture between pleasure and pain is what you wanted, it’s what you craved as a pool of drool formed around your mouth. This moment was perfect, and Erik's dick was driving you to the brink of insanity. 

 

For the third time in the night you felt your stomach tighten and Erik felt the pressure applied to his dick as he let out a low animalistic grunt. Erik was close, but he wanted to make sure you were satisfied first. While still holding your head in place Erik placed his ruby red chest against your sweat glistening back and shimmied his free hand in between your thighs to add extra stimulation to your over worked button. Erik leaned his mouth against your ear and nibbled on your earlobe as he whispered uncontrollable filth in your ear. "You wanna cum for me Princess? I can't tell if I'm drowning in this pussy or all this blood on me got my dick this wet...Tell me which one it is!" 

 

Your mouth continued to hang open with no words coming out only mumbles, you didn't know how Erik could hold a conversation with you at the moment, but you knew if you wanted to cum you would have to answer the mad man. "M-my pu-" 

 

Erik continued to plunge into you as your hold around him grew tighter and tighter like a boa constrictor. "Shit Princess! Keep squeezing my dick just like that!" The combination of Erik repeatedly brushing up against your g-spot while playing with your clit had you at your peak and before you knew it you were quaking and releasing your love juice everywhere. Erik grunted at the sight delivered a series of sloppy strokes before clenching onto your hips for dear life and roaring as loud as a jaguar. 

 

December 26th, 2018. 12:35 AM  
"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Princess."

 

December 25th, 2020. 9:00AM   
"Do you think she's had enough being in that stimulation sir?" 

 

"No, she can take it. There is no leaving until we get the information we need on Erik Stevens, and if that means reliving all of these memories then so be it."


End file.
